


So this is love?

by Elise_Temp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Apperciate it :D, Fluff, M/M, Phil and bucket hat :D, Phil has wings, Song Lyrics, Tech doesn't act canon, Techno and Phil are old buddies :), Techno doesn't really- act like how rp techno would. Oops., Techno's wearing a corset but i don't include he is wearing one-, Technos in love with Phil but doesn't realize it- but also thats not the point for this story-, Techza, Thx to the person who told me what drabble means, bare with me, chat can't sing on key, chat how we feeling?, for you the world phil, hot chocolate :D, i didn't check for spelling mistakes or stuff like that-, i made this at 2am instead of sleep so sorry if its bad, i rlly like the quote, i'm a simp for this ship, i'm off two hours of sleep, idk how to italic words, its just fluff, its short, might make another part but Phil's pov. Maybe not, old record player, phil and tech share a bedroom :), they are not related, this ship literally cures my soul, why are there so many tags, wittle forhead kisses :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Temp/pseuds/Elise_Temp
Summary: So this is loveHmmSo this is loveTechnos eyebrows furrowed, once he’d finished taking everything off he swiftly and quietly moved to the room where the music played from. Slowly undoing the braid from his hair.He stepped into the living room, eyes squinting from the soft warm glow of the fireplace. In the corner was a small table, a record player sitting on top as it twirled around playing the gentle song. Techno was about to walk over to it to turn it off- when his eyes scanned over the room and spotted the figure that rested in one of the chairs. A tiny smile spread on Technos cheeks, he quietly made his way over, looking down at the figure who slept peacefully.*Hi. I really like Techza, its like- a comfort ship to me o k a y ?I didn't check for spelling mistakes so sorry. I was listening to So this is love from like cinderella (never watched the movie or shit ha-) thats where i got the idea from.. weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeMight make another part but idk. I'm still new to ao3 so idk how to do fancy italic words and stuff.. :DHope you enjoy this though :)
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	So this is love?

Techno groaned softly, cracking his spine and neck as he kicked the door shut with his foot. He easily and quickly yanked off his robe, ignoring the small patches of snow that clung to the robe. He made a soft noise as he yanked his boots off- throwing them to the corner with other boots.  
As he kept the small process of removing extra layers, his mask and crown, his ears focused on the soft melody of music coming somewhere down the hall.

So this is love

Hmm

So this is love

Technos eyebrows furrowed, once he’d finished taking everything off he swiftly and quietly moved to the room where the music played from. Slowly undoing the braid from his hair.  
He stepped into the living room, eyes squinting from the soft warm glow of the fireplace. In the corner was a small table, a record player sitting on top as it twirled around playing the gentle song. Techno was about to walk over to it to turn it off- when his eyes scanned over the room and spotted the figure that rested in one of the chairs. A tiny smile spread on Technos cheeks, he quietly made his way over, looking down at the figure who slept peacefully. 

So this is what makes life divine

I’m all aglow, hmm

And now I know

The key to our heaven is all mine

Phil’s wings were fluffed, angled behind his sleeping frame comfortably. The older males hair was fairly mess, resting along his shoulders that were covered by a grey robe. On his lap- being held by a sleep-drunken grip, was a book. Techno easily recognized it from the worn edges, the faint splatter on the cover. It was the Art Of War, one of Techno’s favorite books. 

My heart has wings, hmm

And I can fly

I’ll touch every star in the sky

A gentle chuckle escaped Techno’s lips, as the voices in his head sang terribly off-key to the music. It made a faint blush creep on his cheeks, his heart fluttering as he watched Phil’s chest rise and fall in a slow steady motion.  
Carefully Techno leaned down, prying the book away from Phil’s grip, he grabbed the bookmark that rested on the small table nearby, pressing it between the pages Phil had left off on. After placing the book down he grabbed the bucket hat that rested on the sofas head, placing it on top of the book instead. From there Techno kept his smile, the voices humming faintly as he quickly left- grabbed a knitted blanket from their shared bedroom before rushing back to the room and draping it carefully over Phil’s frame. He knew the way Phil’s posture was wouldn’t be the best for him when he woke up- but Techno didn’t want to wake him while trying to get him more comfortable; so this was the best option.

So this is the miracle

That i’ve been dreaming of

Hmm, hmm

So this love

After draping the blanket across Phil’s frame, he moved past the record player, listening to it slowly die out, he moved to the kitchen- robotically moving as he started to make himself a cup of coco. The voices barking at him to return to the other room and replay the music.

Surprisingly he did as the voices asked- well at least after his hot coco had been made. Shuffling back into the warm room, his ears fixated on the sound of the soft sighs from Phil. The blush on his cheeks only got warmer as he took a glance at the older male. He cursed himself as he stopped in front of the record player, shaking his head as he grabbed the reproducteur, pulling it back to the rims of the record before gently placing it back down. He shivered at the sound of its creaky beginning but slowly a different song began. A gentle piano floating out from its horn with that creaky touch to it. Phil had said how much he loved the old record players, the creaky noises they made always made the music more- elegant as he’d call it.

The whole time his left hand still held the warm mug, never placing it down as its scent of chocolate filled the air. Techno felt at peace- for once amazingly. He moved back over to the chair where Phil sat (it could be considered a chair or small sofa, Techno didn’t really care). He carefully- and quietly -sat down at the foot of the chair. Sitting by Phil’s feet that just barely touched the wooden boards.  
Techno leaned his head back, resting it against the soft cushions. The soft illuminating glow of fire, the gentle melody of a sad yet beautiful piano, the soft snores and the warmth of a mug- it all made Techno fill giddy inside. Somehow- pleasing. He felt his shoulders relax, slumping at his sides as he felt his guards drop quickly.  
Though some voices told him to still be weary, he let himself relax, basking in the peacefulness. It was hard to get a moment of peace with Phil. Usually nights where a snow storm raged outside were the only peaceful days. Every other day filled with duties. 

Shaking his head lightly, Techno rid those thoughts, he wanted to relax which meant no thoughts.

The voices agreed with him, going silent- though a few were heard humming along with the piano -he took a few deep breaths before daydreaming as he stared at the crackling flames. The spark of determination and strength had long slipped from his soft pink eyes. Instead filled with curiosity and peace. 

Techno didn’t seem to notice how much time had passed with him staring at the flames until he’d brought his mug up to his lips, tilted his head back and realized- He’d finish his hot coco.  
A frown grew on his lips as he stared at the empty mug, a few voices whining their complaints as well. He placed the mug aside, pushing himself up instead. The sound of bones cracking echoed through the room, followed with a sigh of relief. Techno hummed to himself as he turned around, facing Phil’s sleeping frame. He looked so beautiful asleep, his features soft, his lips parted with a pinkish hue to them. His cheeks were a light rose and his hair fell over his face almost perfectly. 

Techno moved down to him, the soft smile he had on his lips never leaving. 

Pressing a gentle kiss on the older males forehead.

For you the world Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah. Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Sorry if there were any mistakes and as i was writing this i kinda forgot how Techno's *rp* character is- idk, so i made him soft :D ALso phil with wings is the best :D Sorry for the long tags though- i got excited over the fact you could write whatever- this is only my second post to ao3...
> 
> (ALSO i was looking back, im new to posting stuff on ao3 so i'm sorry it looks bad- i just copied and pasted from my drive here- awhffrh)
> 
> Might post more Techza shit cause i got a whole 28 pages of random short stories i never finished of the dream smp so ya know. wee wooo- 
> 
> Uh have a great night or day or whatever, idk what time yall search ao3 for techza fics but whatevers.


End file.
